Novios a la fuga
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Jenna  Mi Oc y Mark están en lo que debe ser el día más feliz de su vida,pero hay varias cosas que no se lo permiten. ¿Cómo les saldrá su jugarreta para rebelarse el día de su boda?


Una mujer de pelo azulado terminaba de maquillar a su hija.

- Levanta un poco la cabeza -Ordenó, mientras le aplicaba un poco de rimel-. Ya está... estás perfecta. Venga, levántate y ponte los zapatos.

- ¿De verdad es necesario que me ponga esas cosas? Son enormes.

- ¿Quieres ir por ahí arrastrando el vestido y manchándolo? Te han hecho los zapatos a medida, y a conjunto con el vestido. Póntelos, y termina de prepararte, queda media hora para la ceremonia.

La mujer salió de la habitación, dejando a su hija, Jenna Hodgen, completamente sola.

La chica se miró al espejo, impresionada.

Estaba en la habitación de sus padres, donde su madre había terminado de prepararla.

Ya se había visto con el vestido puesto antes, pero no con todo. Su vestido blanco era bastante ajustado en el torso y el pecho, y se soltaba a medida que bajaba por los muslos, haciendo que se moviera ligeramente cuando andaba. Sus mangas largas se ajustaban a sus brazos, pero eran un poco más flojas gracias a la ancha franja de encaje transparente que las cruzaba, el mismo encaje que formaba algo parecido a una gran gota bajo su pecho hasta debajo de la cintura, haciendo que se vislumbrara un poco su ombligo a través de los suaves dibujos de la tela. Habían decidido que llevara el pelo azul oscuro suelto y capeado, como siempre, con el flequillo del lado derecho tapándole uno de sus hermosos ojos azules, pero se lo habían adornado con dos horquillas de flores en el lado izquierdo, hechas cuidadosamente con nácar y plata, al igual que su colgante y sus pendientes. Los zapatos de tacón blanco de adornos plateados eran altos y algo incómodos, pero se podían soportar. Pero la verdad era que de haber podido, hubiera preferido casarse incluso con unas zapatillas de ballet. No le gustaban demasiado los zapatos de tacón tan alto.

Su maquillaje iba a juego, la sombra de sus ojos era plateada, y sus labios eran de un color ligeramente rosado, tirando a rojo.

No le extrañaba estar tan arreglada, en las funciones de ballet incluso la atosigaban más y los vestidos y accesorios muchas veces eran más incómodos.

- Estás tan preciosa, Jenna...

La aludida miró hacia atrás, y se encontró a Elsie, su amiga. Era una de sus damas de honor, y llevaba puesto el mismo vestido que las demás, de escote palabra de honor, con algunas capas de tela fina en diferentes tonos rosados muy claros, largo, pero dejando ver sus zapatos plateados. Llevaba el pelo añil suelto, pero se había rizado las puntas, y al lado de su oreja izquierda tenía un pequeño broche plateado en forma de rosa.

- Tú también. Y hay que decir que el día de tu boda estabas aun más guapa.

- No digas tonterías... Tú tienes mejor cuerpo que yo, y este tipo de vestidos te quedan de maravilla.

Jenna sonrió, y volvió a contemplarse en el espejo. Elsie notó que suspiraba pesadamente, y la abrazó por los hombros.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Demasiado nerviosa?

- Podría decirse que sí... Es que... no me imaginaba así el día de mi boda.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No... Mark y yo lo hablamos alguna vez, hace tiempo... Los dos coincidíamos en que queríamos hacerlo al aire libre, por ejemplo en la playa... Una boda sencilla, solo con nuestros amigos y familiares más cercanos. Algo con lo que los dos nos sintiéramos cómodos y libres... Y resulta que al final nuestra boda es en una casa grande, con más de doscientos invitados, aunque seguramente no conocemos ni a la mitad, porque son socios y amigos de nuestros padres.

- No lo sabía...

Elsie comenzaba a sentirse algo mal al ver a su amiga así, y cuando Jenna lo notó, la abrazó con cariño, haciendo que se apoyara en el hueco de su hombro.

- No, no pasa nada, Els... No te sientas mal -Dijo sonriendo, intentando animar a su amiga-. Es solo que yo no he organizado nada de la boda, y no me siento como si me fuera a casar. Pero bueno, al menos no me han cambiado el novio, así que no es para tanto.

- Ya... pero no sé, no me parece bien... Yo no sería capaz de aguantar todo eso. En todo caso haría que Byron me llevara lejos, que nos escapáramos y nos casáramos donde realmente nos gustaría...

- Sí, tú siempre has sido demasiado soñadora.

Las dos se separaron riéndose, y oyeron como alguien llamaba a Elsie para que ayudara en algo. La chica se giró, y luego volvió a mirar a su amiga, preocupada. No quería dejarla así.

- Vete -Dijo Jenna, sonriendo con cariño-. No te preocupes, estoy bien. Nos vemos ahora.

- Está bien...

Se dirigieron una última mirada de complicidad, y Elsie desapareció por la puerta.

Le peliazul se sentó en la cama suspirando pesadamente, dándose cuenta de que su mano fue a parar encima de su ramo, hecho de flores azules y blancas, con adornos y un lazo plateado. Lo alzó hasta su pecho con las dos manos, y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Se levantó de golpe, y salió de la habitación tan rápido como le permitían los zapatos, llevando el ramo consigo.

Recorrió los pasillos de la gran mansión de sus padres, mirando en cada una de las habitaciones. Entró en uno de los salones, y se encontró de frente con Dylan, el mejor amigo de Mark. Iba vestido con un traje gris, y la verdad era que estaba guapísimo. Observó a la novia de pies a cabeza, y sonrió asombrado.

- Vaya, Jenna, estás despampanante. ¿Puedo casarme yo contigo? -Dijo el chico, sonriendo y alborotándose su pelo rubio con la mano.

- No. Lo siento, Dylan, no tengo tiempo para bromas.

- Ya, me doy cuenta, la ceremonia comienza en veinte minutos...

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¿Donde está Mark? -Exclamó nerviosa.

- Pues... en tu habitación, terminando de arreglarse... ¡Pero no estarás pensando en...!

- ¡Gracias, Dylan!

La chica salió corriendo, dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca.

Su habitación estaba en la otra punta de la casa, demasiado alejada de la de sus padres, y corría por los pasillos intentando que los invitados no la vieran para no perder más tiempo. Le costaba un poco correr con el vestido y los zapatos, pero se aguantó hasta que llegó hasta su habitación.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo a su prometido, que se acababa de poner la chaqueta de su traje gris oscuro, casi negro. Llevaba la camisa blanca y la corbata y los gemelos de sus muñecas de color turquesa, como el color de sus bonitos ojos. Llevaba el pelo castaño claro algo revuelto, como siempre, pero era como mejor le quedaba. En cuanto vio a Jenna, se sorprendió hasta el punto de asustarse.

- Jen, ¿Qué haces? Se supone que el novio no puede ver a la novia, trae mala suerte...

La chica no dijo nada, pero avanzó rápidamente y abrazó fuertemente a su prometido, dejando caer su ramo al suelo y comenzando a llorar. Mark se preocupó al escuchar sus sollozos, y colocó las manos en sus mejillas, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Jenna... ¿Qué te pasa?

- No lo sé, es que...

- ¿Estás nerviosa por la boda? Tranquila, no pasa nada...

- No, Mark... No son nervios... -Tenía dudas sobre lo que estaba diciendo, pero estaba decidida- Esta no es la boda que yo quería, lo que los dos queríamos... Yo no quiero que nos casemos así. Esto es solo una farsa.

- ¿Una farsa?

- Tú y yo no hemos tenido nada que ver en esto... ¿No lo ves? Esta boda no es nuestra. Es solo una patraña para que nuestros padres distraigan a sus amigos. Yo no quiero esto.

- ¿No quieres que nos casemos? -Preguntó Mark, algo asustado.

- No quiero que nos casemos aquí, y menos de esta manera. Si lo hacemos así, no será nada que merezca la pena recordar. ¿O es que has olvidado lo que habíamos hablado? Nosotros juntos, solos al aire libre, haciendo lo que realmente queríamos hacer... Sin que nadie nos ordenara nada...

El chico comprendió lo que su prometida quería decir, y la abrazó con fuerza, para después besarla un instante. Apoyó su frente en la de Jenna, mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer? La ceremonia empieza en menos de quince minutos...

- No lo sé... Pero no quiero salir ahí. No quiero ver a esas personas tan falsas, que no nos conocen de nada. No quiero que seamos solo una atracción para ellos -Dijo la chica, bajando la mirada.

- Te entiendo, mi amor... ¿Pero que opción nos queda?

Los dos se quedaron callados, abrazándose con fuerza, escuchando el sonido del reloj a cada segundo, haciendo que llegara el momento en que tendrían que salir ante todos los invitados. Mark se desesperaba, no quería ver a su futura esposa de ese modo, se sentía fatal por ella, sintiendo que respiraba fuertemente apoyada en su pecho, volviendo a llorar.

Pero en cuanto miró por la ventana de la habitación de la chica, algo se iluminó en su mente, y todas las dudas desaparecieron. Se separó de Jenna, y cogió el ramo de flores, entregándoselo.

- Toma -Dijo-. Vamos, nos largamos de aquí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? -Preguntó la chica, de lo más sorprendida.

Mark le sonrió con cariño, mientras la agarraba de la mano y hacía que caminara con él. Abrió la puerta, y asegurándose de que nadie los veía, corrió tirando de ella, asegurándose de que podía seguirle el ritmo. Recorrieron los pasillos y bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, donde consiguieron pasar desapercibidos de milagro. Entraron en uno de los salones y salieron a la terraza, donde él saltó de la balaustrada y luego alzó los brazos para bajarla a ella.

- Espera -Dijo la chica, confundiéndole mientras le entregaba el ramo y se giraba.

Vio como Jenna se quitaba los tacones, y en un impulso tiró uno a una de las ventanas de la casa, rompiéndola. Dejó el otro tirado en el suelo, y pasó la barra del balcón, saltando hasta que Mark la cogió. Después se abrazaron y salieron corriendo, riéndose.

_**[*]**_

La madre de Jenna escuchó un ruido de cristales rotos, y acompañada de Elsie y Arha, fueron hasta el salón donde lo habían escuchado. La mujer de pelo azulado vio los cristales y la ventana rota, y se agachó para recoger el zapato de tacón blanco, asustándose.

En ese momento, Dylan entró de golpe.

- Eh ¿Habéis visto a la novia? La he visto antes, pero ha salido corriendo, creo que estaba buscando a Mark.

Arha y Elsie se miraron la una a la otra, asombradas, pero aun con la sorpresa comprendieron, y mostraron el principio de una sonrisa, al ver a la madre de la novia desesperarse apretando el zapato entre sus manos con enfado.

- No me lo puedo creer... -Dijo la castaña.

- ¡Han huido...! -Exclamó Elsie, encantada de verdad.

Los tres amigos salieron de la habitación corriendo, dejando a la mujer enfadándose cada vez más, llamando a su marido y a sus consuegros a gritos.

_**[*]**_

Mark y Jenna corrieron rápido agarrados de la mano, dejando atrás la mansión, y también a los invitados y a sus padres. Les habría gustado avisar a sus amigos, pero no tenían tiempo. De haberlo hecho, no habrían conseguido escapar.

La chica estaba algo desorientada, no sabía a donde iban, pero Mark parecía saberlo perfectamente, a pesar de no vivir ahí. Pero se dejó guiar por él con confianza. Ya estaba feliz solo por el hecho de haber escapado. Claro que no se escapaban para siempre, aunque sabían que eso enfadaría y decepcionaría demasiado a sus padres. Pero les daba igual, ya eran mayores de edad, tenían derecho a hacer lo que quisieran. En unos minutos, Mark decidió detenerse, y mientras los dos respiraban entre jadeos, no podían evitar sonreír al observar la playa a la que acababan de llegar.

- Era esto lo que querías, ¿Verdad?

- Es perfecta, Mark... -Dijo ella, besándolo tiernamente en la mejilla, abrazándose a él- No esperaba que me trajeras aquí.

- ¿Te gusta? ¿Qué te parece... si nos damos un baño?

- ¿Un baño? ¿Estás de broma?

Para sorpresa de Jenna, Mark la cogió en brazos, con cuidado de no estropear el vestido de novia, y caminó por la arena hasta llegar al agua, para después meterse de lleno, llevándose a la peliazul con él, empapándose.

Nadaron juntos durante horas, abrazándose y besándose a cada momento bajo el agua, aun con sus trajes de boda puestos. Parecían un solo ser moviéndose libremente por el mar. Jenna siempre había amado el agua, le encantaba el océano, si fuera por ella no saldría nunca del mar y se quedaría para toda la eternidad.

Al caer la tarde, estaban exhaustos, acostados en la arena a la orilla del mar. Mark estaba tumbado boca arriba, y Jenna estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura. Tenían la ropa y el pelo empapados, pero estaban bien así, contemplando la puesta de sol.

- ¿Crees que nos estarán buscando? Ya han pasado por lo menos cinco horas desde que nos fuimos.

- Puede... o tal vez ya se han rendido, y esperan a que volvamos -Contestó el chico-. Nos espera una buena bronca.

- Sí, lo sé. No van a hablarnos en algún tiempo por haber estropeado su fiesta.

El chico rió, y al ver que su prometida se incorporaba un poco, la imitó. Los dos se quedaron observándose unos instantes en silencio. Juntaron sus rostros y se besaron un momento, y se separaron un poco, mientras Mark apartaba el flequillo húmedo de la cara de la chica, dejando al descubierto su ojo derecho.

- No cambiaría esto por nada.

- Yo tampoco. Ya es uno de los cinco mejores días de mi vida. Ahora mismo está en el primer puesto, y eso que no estaba previsto.

- ¿Y cuales son los otros cuatro? -Preguntó él, intrigado.

- Por el momento solo hay dos más, los otros dos aun no han llegado -Dijo Jenna sonriendo-. Y esos dos días... son el día de nuestro primer beso, y el día que nos conocimos.

- ¿Cuando nos conocimos? ¿En serio? Pero si fue un desastre...

Los dos se habían conocido a los catorce años, cuando Jenna y sus padres estaban en Estados Unidos por una función de ballet de su hija. Habían aprovechado para cumplir el capricho de Jenna de ir a la playa, y cuando ella estaba aprendiendo a hacer windsurf, Mark se cruzó con ella, y ambos cayeron al agua. Desde ese momento tuvieron algunos encontronazos, y siempre acababan discutiendo. Al no conocerse, no se daban cuenta de que tenían muchísimas cosas en común, y se llevaban fatal. Hasta que los padres del chico se empeñaron en ir a ver una función de ballet donde verían a unos viejos amigos suyos. En cuanto Mark la vio bailar, se quedó prendado de ella, y al saber Jenna era la hija de los amigos de sus padres y que podría verla a menudo, se empeñó en conquistarla. Habían pasado seis años desde aquello, pero seguían recordándolo demasiado bien.

- Sí, al principio no fuiste precisamente un caballero, pero bueno, igualmente es un día importante. Es el quinto mejor día de mi vida.

- Y si los dos que faltan todavía no han llegado, deduzco que serán tan importantes que nuestro primer beso es el cuarto.

- Sí, has acertado -Dijo ella riendo suavemente.

Mark la abrazó con suavidad, pegándola a su cuerpo.

- ¿Cuales son los dos que faltan?

- El día de nuestra boda, y cuando tengamos hijos.

- Eso es muy bonito. Me encanta. Pero... se supone que hoy es el día de nuestra boda.

- Sí, pero lo hemos dejado todo... Tendremos que pensar algo para poder casarnos sin que nuestros padres influyan.

El chico se sintió un poco mal por su novia, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. Tuvo una idea. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul oscuro, que Jenna miró con curiosidad, mientras él sonreía divertido.

- Olvidé dárselos a tu padre... Sería una pena desaprovecharlos.

Abrió la cajita, y los dos observaron las dos alianzas que se tendrían que haber entregado horas atrás. Estaban hechos de oro, con una franja de oro blanco cruzándolos por el centro, y en el interior tenían inscripciones. En el pequeño, el nombre de Mark, y en el grande el de Jenna, y en ambos anillos estaba la fecha de ese día.

La chica se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su novio, y no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada.

Mark cogió el anillo pequeño, y alzando la mano izquierda de Jenna con la suya, le puso el anillo, pronunciando los votos que habían ensayado para la ceremonia.

- Te entrego este anillo, como símbolo de nuestra unión. Te entrego mi vida, que no tendría ningún sentido sin ti. Me entrego a ti, como amigo, amante y esposo. Juro que te amaré, te respetaré y te protegeré, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Jenna sentía como empezaba a llorar de la emoción, pero hizo lo que pudo por contenerse, e imitó a Mark, poniéndole el anillo, y repitiendo los votos.

Justo cuando el sol estaba terminando de ponerse, dando paso a la noche, los dos juntaron sus labios y se besaron con dulzura, abrazándose con fuerza, con sus trajes y su pelo aun mojados por el agua del mar. Mark se separó lo justo para mirarla a los ojos, y la besó en la frente.

- Jenna Kruger -Susurró-. Mi esposa.

Ambos sonrieron felices, y se tumbaron de nuevo sobre la arena, abrazados.

- Te quiero, Mark.

- Yo también te quiero. Te quiero con toda mi alma, eso no va a cambiar nunca.

No tenían ganas de irse y terminar el día con una discusión familiar. Se quedaron toda la noche en la playa, abrazándose, deseando que el día no llegara nunca.


End file.
